You Were Here All Along?
by DeepDarkSecret
Summary: Jack x Mary- Their hearts were shattered to pieces but… will they find love for each other? Will they notice that their true love was here all along? If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me :] Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: Shattered Hearts

_**Their hearts were shattered to pieces… **_

_**But… will they find love for each other?**_

* * *

_**Mary's POV**_

Her heart sank like a submarine seeing Claire and Gray kissed and confessed feelings for each other. She went home crying and with her heart shattered in pieces.

"How… how could they? Claire my best friend… and Gray my special someone…" Mary said while crying on the corner of the library.

_Gray… she was Mary's crush and special someone. She's her comfort and sunlight. He… is everything to her. Her world, her sun, her moon and all the other things she could think of… but she is betrayed by her own best friend her crying shoulder and the one that she can rely on… Claire._

* * *

_**Jack's POV**_

His heart was filled with angst and hatred to Gray when he saw from afar. He dropped his flowers and chocolates that he was supposed to give to Claire and he was supposed to ask Claire as her girlfriend. He went back to the inn depressed and filled with anger.

"Gray… Gray… If I could I will kill you right now! I swear to the goddess!" He said with anger and hatred while punching the pillow as if it is Gray.

_Claire… Jack was in-love from the first time he saw her and he was very glad to work with her everyday beside her. He was his chocolate, his flower, and the sugar of his heart… but he is betrayed by his own best pal… Gray._

* * *

**Sorry if this was short but don't worry it gets longer and longer this was just a prologue and more drama, romance, hurt/comfort, suspense, and hope some humor. Well ciao for now! See you all in next chapter! P.S- Don't throw tomatoes on me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Start of Something

**_Next chapter enjoy!_**

**_P.S- If you don't know the following idioms used just search in Google!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon (but I wish I had)._**

* * *

**_Jack's POV~~~_**

_Jack went to the beach to calm down and forget Claire and Gray for a while but he saw someone from afar sitting on a rock and it took him a second to recognize its Mary…_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jack said with curiosity.

"Oh!" Mary said surprised. "It's nothing really…" she said with a sad tone.

"It's about Claire and Gray right? To be honest I'm thinking of them too." Jack said shyly.

"I guess were in the same boat." Mary said agreeing to Jack.

_The waves and the sound of the birds they were the only thing that they heard while them thinking deeply about what they should do…_

"I saw this ad for a farm in Forget-Me-Not Valley and this another ad for a farm in Sunshine Island and started thinking should I go there and start a new life?" Jack said while looking in the sky.

"Well it's your choice really…" Mary said softly.

"I can't just stand working with Claire everyday seeing her happy about her life with Gray while I go sit in a corner and be depressed every day." Jack said with a rising tone.

_Suddenly an idea popped out of Mary's mind like a light bulb lighting up brightly._

"I've seen this in romance novels! The girl and boy whose hurt will pretend to have an affair then their special someone's will realize that they love the girl and boy and in the end the boy and the girl whose heartbroken will live happily ever after with their special someone's." Mary said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah we can do that! Well you'll now be my partner in crime!" Jack said happily.

"Okay deal!" Mary said with an agreeing tone.

_And this marks the start of __**Operation: Special Someone.**_

* * *

**_So how was it? Hope you enjoy! A little spoiler to the next chapter:_**

"This is somewhat strange it feels like Mary is… _something_ to me… Nah! Maybe just something I'll probably get over it. Anyways I'm off to bed now!" Jack said with a tint of curiosity.

**So… Operation: Special Someone will actually lead them closer together! So adios and I'll see you in the next chapter! P.S- If it's too short for you don't throw tomatoes to me! I'm trying my best and please leave a review Thank You! **


	3. Chapter 2: Flashblacks

**_Next Chapter! In this chapter it's all about Memories! Flashbacks and some juicy info about them._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon (But I still wish I had)._**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

_It was already 7:00 and the sound of crickets was all over the place. The cold winds blew and the moon shined bright across the dark sky. The stars are beautiful shining all over the place._

THUD!

"Jack go easy with the door!" Ann said surprisingly.

"I'm just tired I'm going to bed now." Jack said while walking towards his room whistling.

"Strange… a while ago his grumpy like Gray but now he's happier then Claire." Ann said with curiosity.

_Jack went to his room and there he saw Gray. He tried to be fake happy and holding his anger._

"Gray! You know what Mary's my _girlfriend_ now!" Jack said with a fake smile.

"Oh really? Happy for you pal." Gray said with a small smile.

_Both of them went to sleep but Jack grabbed his picture. It was a day to remember. It was the day Jack went to Mother's Hill when he was a kid._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Na na na na na na na na- Oh! Who are you?" Jack said shocked._

_"Um… I'm just taking a walk. I get lonely sometimes at town so I go here…" The strange girl said shyly._

_"What's your name?" Jack said with curiosity_

_"My name is Maria! Nice to meet you! What's your name then?" Maria said cheerfully._

_"My name is Jack! Nice to meet you too." Jack said happily._

_"Come here let's play for a while!"_

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…" They both sang in the peak of Mother's Hill._

**_End of Flashback_**

"This is somewhat strange it feels like Mary is… _something_ to me… Nah! Maybe just something I'll probably get over it. Anyways I'm off to bed now!" Jack said with a tint of curiosity.

_"_Maria… wherever you are you're the first thing I loved in my whole life…" Jack said quietly.

* * *

**_Mary's POV_**

_Mary went to Claire's house to share the fake good news to her._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh hi Mary! What are you doing here?" Claire said with curiosity.

"I was here to tell you the Jack said he wants me to be his _girlfriend_!" Mary said with a fake smile.

"Oh really? What did you say?" Claire asked.

"I said… yes!" Mary said cheerfully.

"That's great news! Good luck girl!" Claire said with a smile.

"Okay!" Mary said with another fake smile.

_She went home hurt in her heart and she went to bed but she picked a picture up about a boy and her. It was a day to remember for her. It was the day when she first saw the man of her dreams._

**FLASHBACK**

_"Look at that girl! Always lonely!" Haha! Ann, Popuri, and Karen laughed._

_They laughed while walking making Mary want to cry but she stayed strong and fought her tears. Then she went running to Mother's Hill seeing a strange boy lying in the ground while singing a relaxing and peaceful song._

_"Na na na na na na na na- Oh! Who are you?" The strange boy said shocked._

_"Um… I'm just taking a walk I get lonely sometimes at town so I go here…" Mary said shyly._

_"What's your name?" He said with curiosity_

_"My name is Maria! Nice to meet you! What's your name then?" Mary said cheerfully._

_"My name is Jack! Nice to meet you too." Jack said happily._

_"Come here let's play for a while!"_

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na…" They both sang in the peak of Mother's Hill._

_A few days later…_

_Jack needs to go home but before he does that Mary ran as fast as she could to meet him for the last time._

_"Leaving so soon…?" Mary said trying to fight her tears._

_"Maria don't worry… I'll come back I promise." Jack said in a sad tone._

_Mary ran to Jack and hugged him tight and Jack happily did the same. They were both crying even though they're trying to fight their tears and before Jack go he said something to Mary._

_"Maria before I go I want you to be happy always alright? And pray that I will come back." Jack said trying to fight his tears more._

_"I will… I promise." Mary said while crying._

_On the docks Mary said a final goodbye and waving to Jack as he go while crying and from afar he saw him crying too._

_Mary always remembered what Jack said._

_"I'll come back I promise."_

**End of Flashback**

"Even when you're gone Jack I will always accept you again and confess that I loved you from the first day I saw you." Mary said quietly.

* * *

**_Okay a long chapter! So see if you're playing Harvest Moon Boy & Girl which is for PSP only you will see a scene that Jack is ACTUALLY on Mother's Hill and a random girl comes out all of a sudden. I don't want to be a spoiler who is she :P anyways all the flashbacks there we're real in-game event. So ciao! And I'll see you in Next Chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween Special!

**_Halloween Special Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything._**

**_WARNING: A bit of gore and horror. You have been warned._**

* * *

**_Mary's POV_**

"Hey Jack are you sure about going to the Halloween Movie Premiere at the Inn?" Mary said scared.

"Of course don't worry you can always hug me when you're scared." Jack said with a little smile.

"Um… ok but make sure to escort me home I get a little traumatized when I watch a scary movie." Mary said more scared.

_As soon as they walked into the in it was crowded but luckily they've found a table to settle in and from next to them was Claire and Gray with a pitcher of Ice Tea in their table. While from the opposite direction they saw Kai and Popuri. The inn lights were slowly turned off then the scary movie started._

"Uh…Uh…Uh… I'm about to scream now Jack any moment now…" Mary said petrified to her seat.

_"Joshua why did you kill him?" Joshua stabbed his wife and stabbed his children blood was splattered on the floor the kidneys, internal organs, and brains…nobody was left alive and in the Joshua killed himself and in the end Joshua opened his eyes. Meaning he's still alive…_

_Everybody screamed like crazy even Jack saw Claire crying on Gray's shoulders and Mary was hugging Jack and crying. Jack soothed poor Mary and everybody was petrified like a statue on their seats._

"Jack *sniff sniff* I'm sorry if I cried in your clothes and look their all wet" Mary said with guilt.

"That's okay… Come I need to get you home." Jack said trying to soothe Mary.

_Jack escorted Mary to her home. Mary was very grateful for Jack and kissed him in the cheek. Jack thought that this was the part of the operation but little he doesn't know that Mary did that because she wants to._

"See you in the morning Jack! Bye!" Mary said with a smile.

"Uh… okay see you…" Jack said waving.

This was one of the most special days of Jack's life but one of the scariest one too…

* * *

**_Happy Halloween! Sorry if this was so short! I'll try to make longer chapters but my procrastinator side is taking me so sorry! *Dodges tomatoes* I'm doing my very best so Sayonara! And have a spooky Halloween and don't eat too much candy it you'll have cavities ;)_**


End file.
